The White Demon
by Raven221104
Summary: This is a story of how Naruto's life got turned upside down by bringing back the traitor of Konoha and being forced to endure the hard life of a missing-nin. Warning this story has depression and suicidal themes and gore and of course swearing if you do not like/tolerate these this story is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN- Hey, this is my first story on so please ignore any accidental spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes made in this story. By the way this is set when Naruto beat Pain and decided to search for Sasuke. Anyway, enjoy this story and make sure to review if you have any feedback in my writing skills, I'd really appreciate it. I do not own Naruto except for characters I made to fit the story.**

"Heh, Dobe… your such an… idiot," Sasuke panted with a smile as he collapsed from chakra fatigue. Not soon after Naruto followed him as exhaustion took over his body. The fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had lasted for hours and hours on end with no rest. Jutsu after Jutsu, punch after punch, kunai after kunai, every weapon in their arsenal depleted. The Statue of Madara and Hashirama had been utterly destroyed in their fight. The Waterfall situated in the middle of the Valley of the End had doubled in width. The fight was for an answer, the answer to the question of who is stronger. Naruto had the aid of the Kyuubi and Sasuke had the aid of Itachi's eyes. They were both monsters.

Opening his eyes Naruto looked at a white ceiling with a glazed look over his eyes. _where am I?_ Naruto wondered before all the memories came to him in an instant and groaned. _Sasuke and I fought… wait where is he._ He tried to sit up in the bed as fast as he could but a severe pain wracked his entire body as he tried to move it out of the bed and fell back down. _Maybe I should do this slowly._ He slowly sat up and got out of his medical bed and looked around the hospital room. He saw the needles and panicked so he decided to check himself over and contemplating diving out the window.

He saw a massive bandage covering his right shoulder all the way to his left hip that needed to be replaced because, he could start to see the evidence of fresh blood springing up from where he was slashed from Sasuke's Kusanagi. _Is Kurama still asleep?_ Naruto wondered. He had a standard hospital dress-thingy that covered him, luckily, he saw a new set of clothing was placed on a bench, a black Anbu top and baggy black plants and a black Konaha Headband. Chucking his clothes on he dived head first out of the window only to land on his feet with a wince as his wound got disrupted. Walking through the village he noticed a subtle increase in the number of glares and insults. He was confused at the villages increase of hostility that was directed at him.

 _I brought Sasuke back why is everyone acting so angry,_ he thought in confusion. Though he sensed their hostility he didn't show it, he still wore his megawatt smile. He kept strolling at a leisurely pace when he saw Sakura with her friends, Ino and Tenten. With a mischievous grin, he silently went up behind her and went to tackle her all the while yelling "SAKURA-CHAN!" Side stepping the blonde, she watched with disgust and loathing. He fell to the ground with a wince as he landed on his bad side. Standing up quickly he looked at the pink-haired kunoichi beaming and said, "hey, Sakura- _Chan_ I fulfilled my promise to bring Sasuke back." She flinched at the name.

"Uhh, Naruto, now is not the best time to talk to Sakura, you might want to talk to someone else," Ino warned with a concerned face.

"Why? I brought Teme back and fulfilled the promise, I completed my goal and finally got some sense in that bastard thick skull." Sakura started to tremble. "What's wrong Sakura."

"Naruto, get out of here." Tenten was scared she didn't want the blonde friend to feel Sakura's hatred and pain.

Sakura suddenly erupted and sprang for Naruto punched him in the gut making him crash into a wall with the amount of force to smash it. Naruto hit the wall with his badly injured shoulder and coughed blood but was instantly concealed with his hand.

"NARUTO, HOW COULD YOU?" The pink kunoichi screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE!" Naruto looked at Sakura in shock and pain.

"W-what," Naruto stammered. "I brought him back to the village."

"YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK ON THE BRINK OF DEATH, YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!" She looked at him with such hatred and pain, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HIM BACK ALIVE AND UNHARMED! HE'S BEEN ASLEEP FOR 8 DAYS STRAIGHT!" She broke down in tears, "YOU DEMON!" His pain was overflowing, he was about to break but he just looked on with overwhelming sadness. Sakura ran up to Naruto and started to kick him in the ribs as hard as she could. Naruto skipped on the ground a couple of times and started to receive several punches to his face and gut while the pink-haired kunoichi was on top of him.

Tears suddenly stopped flowing from her eyes and she got off him and spat with venom, "You should've just died, demon," and just walked away. Ino and Tenten just looked at Naruto in horror as he was rapidly developing bruises but they didn't notice the blood seeping from the slash wound on his chest as the black fabric was concealing it.

"N-Naruto, are you okay?" The blonde hair girl asked in a panic. She tried to prop him up but felt a warm sticky substance on his shirt. Realizing what it was she quickly cut open his shirt with a kunai and saw the bandage covering the whole torso of the blonde soaked thoroughly with dark red blood. "Naruto, you were w-wounded."

He slapped away the hand that was going to check the wound and said with a scarily empty voice, "Don't touch me." He stood up and started to limp in the opposite direction.

"But Naruto you're badly injured, you need to go to a hospital," Tenten demanded and was going to steer him towards the hospital with a hand.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled at her which caused Tenten to recoil with a hurt expression plastered on her face. He continued to limp away.

 _Why, what did I do? I did what I promised right? I did what was right… right?_ Naruto limped to his apartment but heard some familiar voices coming from the nameless shinobi bar. He did a quick henge as he walked towards the bar.

"HEY KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL, HOW IS YOUR YOUTHFUL STUDENT DOING IN THE HOSPITAL?" Boomed Guy.

"Yeah Sasuke is ok he got a couple scratches, some bad internal damage, 2 broken ribs and severe chakra depletion, though I'm disappointed with the _demon_ ," He continued "He tried to aim for Sasuke's vitals and only just missed, he is a disappointment to Jiraiya's teachings and the yondaime's legacy." Henged Naruto just stared and his heart shattered. _I'm a demon? That's what they think?_

Pain wracked his entire body when he found that a new type of power started to surge through his body. _What is this_. He grunted and started to scream as pain surged through every muscle, every bone, every cell. The group of Jonin just assumed it was someone random and ignored it but a certain purple haired kunoichi decided to check it out.

"Hey, guys I'm going to check that out, ok?" Anko Mitarashi declared.

"I didn't know you had a heart Anko," Asuma Teased.

"Shut up." Walking out of the entranced she was greeted with a random Konoha ninja on the ground with a white chakra building around him. She didn't recognize him until he dropped the henge and suppressed the unnatural chakra. The ninja was none other than Konoha's number-one-unpredictable-knucklehead-ninja Naruto Uzumaki and was unsure how to approach him.

He noticed Anko and ran as fast as he could, he just wanted to get away from everyone and hide. He held back his tears with everything he had. Watching Naruto, the purple haired Jonin gave chase. Roof to roof was going by unnoticed by Naruto. _Why? Why? WHY?_ Perceiving a purple flash behind him he sped up and created clones. Anko remembering the real one chased the original Naruto. The blonde Uzumaki ( **A.N- which is impossible** ) led the kunoichi into an alley way and faced his purser.

"Naruto… why are you… running?" questioned the panting ninja.

"Stop following me and go back your friends, they clearly don't want me around, snake." Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"What did you call me, Gaki."

"Exactly what you heard." Naruto challenged. She charged blinded by rage and stabbed him with a kunai… but he disappeared.

"Fucking shadow clones and substitution," cursed the former Oroachimaru student. Walking back to the bar she sat down in her original seat.

"Geez Anko you look like you ran from here to Suna," Kakashi observed.

Anko snorted, "Well it was your student I was following, Naruto heard what you said and was covered in a weird chakra and ran off. so, I decided to follow and he caught me with a shadow clone substitution."

"Was it red?" Worried Kakashi

"No, it was white, though was more like an aura." This puzzled the assembled group of ninjas but they ignored it and continued with their conversation.

Nothing, he felt nothing, he was empty and emotionless. An Anbu jumped through the window of his apartment and looked for Naruto. Catching sight of him he walked up to him.

"Orders are for you to see the Hokage immediately," he spat. Naruto ignored his comment but had hope. _Baa-chan will be happy to see me._ He thought happily. Shunshined to the Hokage's office. He didn't notice her disgusted expression and put on his mask.

"Hey Baa-Chan are you happy I brought Sasuke back as promised," he beamed.

"YOU NEARLY KILL OUR MOST VALUEBLE ASSEST, HOW COULD YOU, YOU DEMON!" She roared.

"y-you… you don't think that." Naruto replied broken.

"The council and I have decided to choose a different Hokage successor and decree you as a missing-nin of Konoha." Naruto just sat there shocked with a hurt expression and no more mask. Unfathomable loneliness, sadness and anger lay in those eyes. He looked at the ground his hair obstructing his eyes.

"…tch." Naruto mumbled

"Speak up." She demanded

"YOU BITCH!" he bellowed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" she jumped from her seat and rushed at the nine-tail Jinchuuriki punching him with her super strength. But gasped when he caught it and punched her in the gut. A white aura pulsed through his body while orange also swirled around him. A ball of white and orange surrounded him. Deafening screams came from within laced with pain and suffering, then it disappeared. Tsunade got up and saw him but he looked different he had white fox ears and a tail.

"heh, heh… Hahahahah, HAHAHAHAH!" Naruto's broken laughter echoed around the room. He sat on the ground rocking back and forth muttering, "This is a dream," repeatedly. Tsunade got up and realized how much damage she caused but he noticed her and disappeared.

Grabbing scrolls named food, clothes and essentials and some important items in secret compartments from his apartment, he ran out of Konoha's gates and into the wilderness beyond.

 **A.n- What will happen? Will Naruto be hunted? Will he seek aid from people on his travels? What happened to Kurama? Find out more on the next episode of Dragon ball z, I mean next chapter of The white demon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A.N- Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of The White Fox, so enjoy! Also, sorry that I forgot to mention a lot of things in the last chapter so I hope this clears up all your questions, Thanks to Soledge1 for giving me a good plot for this story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any right except for the characters I have created to fit the story.**

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" Shizune called.

"Who, what, when, where," She woke with a start.

"Geez, you should stop sleeping on your desk," She glares at the empty sake bottles littered around the office. "Anyway, I got news, there's going to be a Kage summit held in a weeks' time, so be prepared to go to the land of Iron."

"Hmmm, that's unusual it's not supposed to be held in another 6 months, I wonder what the problem is?" She paused and with a hopeful glint in her eye, "Have you had any news of the whereabouts of Naruto yet?"

Shizune shook her head, "Tsunade, I have told you already if I get any info I'll tell you immediately." The Slug Princess lowered her head in guilt. "S-Shizune, am I… Am I evil?" She paused, "I can't believe I did that to him, I killed him and his dream, what have I done?" Tsunade started to sob unable to control her emotions. Rushing to her, Shizune pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes," She cooed.

 _8 years. 8 Long years._ A masked man with long spikey blonde hair tied into a pony tail with a full body plain black cloak with baggy sleeves. The hood on the cloak was down showing his white ears that were swivelling in random directions to detect any incoming people. 'Hey, Kurama are you awake?' he called out to his mental partner.

' **Yes Kit, I'm awake.** ' Replied Kurama.

'Remember the first time we met or should I say, when we actually understood each other?"

 __-FlashBack-__

 _Stabbing, bludgeoning, burning, slashing and impalement the usual for this Uzumaki. Especially on October 10_ _th_ _the day of the Kyuubi's defeat or, in actuality, sealment (A.N. I don't think this is a word but for now it is) and the birth day of Naruto Uzumaki the prison for the aforementioned demon. The whole population celebrates this occasion in different ways mourning, drinking or other festivities but for most the best part of the day was when mobs of drunken villager's rally together to rid the world of their 'demon'._

 _A boy no older than 6 is being cornered by a mob of roughly a couple hundred villagers and tens of shinobi ranging in rank from Genin to Anbu. Naruto didn't fight he knew what was coming and accepted it, it's not like he can run from the whole village._

 _Being dragged by his hear his face was brutally punched, kicked and even sliced but always managed to heal with an enhanced regeneration ability. This only served to infuriate the mob even more._

 _After hours of being beaten he still hadn't even made a noise let alone flinch. someone had enough, a pink hair woman with a seemingly infinite lung capacity started to inflict even more torture._

 _"HANG HIM ON A CROSS AND MAKE HIM SUFFER THE FLAMES OF WRATH!" screamed the pink haired banshee. Getting a makeshift cross that was conveniently crafted for this occasion and stabbing kunai through his hands and feet essentially suspending him above the ground. The jinchuriki's eyes wide when smelled the familiar scent of flammable oil._

 _A couple of Katon jutsu's later and he was screaming in pain from the heat. Burning, burning, burning, melting, melting his skin. Scream after scream but it fell on deaf ears. Nobody cared he was 6, he was just a monster that destroyed half of Konoha._

 _Then it stopped, it stopped. Naruto opened his eyes to a damp and dreary sewer, it was eerily quiet but for some reason he heard- no rather felt something calling out to him. Walking through the mid-calf water, he arrived at his destination, a cage with a piece of paper with the word seal on it. Red eyes with slitted pupils looked at Naruto with unmatched rage, but for some reason it wasn't directed at him._

 _"_ _ **Kit take my power and make them pay. Even I wouldn't do this to a 6-year-old kid, you're still growing up, so take it and give them what they deserve.**_ _" The fox sneered._

 _"Who are you and where am I?" questioned the blonde somehow able to keep himself from breaking under the stress and pain._

 _"_ _ **You can call me Kurama, now go!**_ _" the Uzumaki was ejected out of his mind and back into the pain, but something was different. He started to laugh, it went from a giggle to full blown maniacal laughter. The pain was gone when a cloak appeared with one tail._

 _'The council was surprisingly quiet, something's wrong' thought the Sandiame Hokage. Looking at the civilian council and noticing the guilt on their faces and the sweat trickling down their foreheads. A scream shook the chambers. A boy's screams. A 6-year-old blondes scream._

 _Realization and panic were the main emotions swimming through his head. Darting out of the chambers with the speed only the god of shinobi could manage. Then he heard it more screams of all ages. Rounding a corner, he saw him._

 _Cover in blood from head to toe and various other body parts such as intestines and other organs. Rocking back and forth the blonde was whispering sorry to himself over and over again. After some time of staring he noticed Naruto falter and black out._

 __-FlashBack End-__

Noticing intentional footsteps behind him he saw the orange spiral mask of Madara Uchiha. "Get out of here Madara, you're not welcome near me after last time." He spat.

"Aww, is that anyway to greet an old enemy."

"Yes, yes it is. Do you even remember what happened to your arm last time," He retaliated.

"Hey, Zetsu does a great job of restoring it." Naruto glares at the Uchiha.

"What are you doing here or do you want to lose another arm or maybe a head, after all I was only in the two-tailed cloak."

"We propose an alliance between the Akatsuki and yourself." Madara stated in a business tone.

"What's in it for me?"

"Protection from our alliance and we will stop trying to get your biju."

"Hahaha, you really think that I need protection and _trying_ is what you mean. You couldn't get her from me even if you tried."

"Her?" The orange mask wearing Akatsuki member questioned.

"Yes the Kyuubi's a girl and quite a feisty one at that." He chuckled. "Now Madara. Get. Out. Of. Here. NOW!" he shot a blast of concentrated chakra at the Uchiha. But he just disappeared.

"Just you wait Naruto, just you wait." He replied.

After a long training session with Kurama, he flopped onto the ground and panted from exhaustion.

' **Hey Kit, I think you're ready for the power** ," The Kyuubi alluded.

'you mean the power of the white tail. Right? The whole reason we've been training for and the reason my bod underwent this change' he questioned a bit heatedly at the massive fox that resides in his body.

' **Yes, from your pain and sorrow, your body accidentally accessed this power that wasn't meant to be accessed by anyone let alone a boy of the age of 16. This power unlike my power is powered by sadness rather than hate but still can be triggered by immense hate while it's easily accessed by sadness and despair.** ' Informed his tenant

'So when do we start?'

 **A.n. so hope this cleared any confusion with the last chapter. Sorry this chapter is short but I've been busy with school and other problems such as writers block etc. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 of The White Demon**


End file.
